The present invention relates to a fastening system, in particular to a fastening system in which a metal stud is used to join one or more plastic parts to each other the final assembly completed with a simple push-on interconnection. Subsequent disconnects may be rotatively made.
The prior art fastening systems required complex interconnection between the metal and the plastic parts, such as crimping or the like. This required expensive and bulky equipment and the necessary space for the equipment. Also, it made disconnection difficult or impossible, whereby the parts were not readily reusable thereafter.